Replicare
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Marik/Serenity. Those words reverberated in her head. For DarkShadowRose1.


Replicare  
By SMYGO4EVA

This wasn't happening.

It wasn't.

It couldn't.

She…

She was…

Holding a gun…

Straight at him…

Shaking…

He was smiling…

Smiling at her….

He was mocking her…

She was shaking…

She didn't know how this happened…

In the end, she just snapped…

The tension of everything around her caused her sanity to slip away from her.

Perhaps it had been society's fault…

The cold, cruel words had hurt her even more than she had ever imagined they could…

Words are the most deadly weapons of all.

Are they not?

If words were the weapons that started the whole situation…

Then a gun was the one that ended it….

No one knew where she got the gun in the first place…

She had never been one that would know such things…

Then again no one would ever have thought that…

She would even consider doing what she eventually did.

But she knew why…

She didn't want to look forward to…

A world of lies…

A future utopia of what could have been based on illusions…

The whole façade…

A utopia built upon lie after lie…

It hurt her more than everything else ever did…

She was to fall into darkness…

She knew she was destined to live happily…

But that part of her died before her own birth…

That was a paradox in a way..

But all she was that….

Right here…

Right now…

A gun in hand…

At him…

Right at him…

He was still smiling at her…

At her frightened…

Confused state…

How was it that he was so calm?

So sure of himself?

With her holding a weapon to him?

Then..

She remembered…

He was….

He was a demon..

He was not human…

He was not like her….

Weak…

Scared…

Confused…

Useless…

He was a demon…

Marik…

Immortal…

Infallible…

All powerful…

A bullet couldn't kill him…

It couldn't…

He couldn't die…

She knew that..

But she also knew that…

She could die…

By her own hand…

Or by his…

Still…

She still held it..

Towards him...

Towards **him**…

"Go ahead, little Serenity."

She blinked.

His smile was still there.

Painted on his sun-kissed face.

Too beautiful for a creature like him…

"Go ahead – try to kill me."

Her hands shook…

Shaking the very weapon…

Her breath hitched…

"Try all you will…"

The smile deepened into one of malice…

"You can't escape me…."

She bit her lip.

"You can never escape me."

Her breathing became more erratic.

Her chest tightened.

"Not now…"

Her entire being shook violently.

"Not then…"

She felt her stomach churn.

"Not **ever**."

Those words reverberated in her head.

Bells.

Huge bells.

Chiming.

Loud.

Louder.

Louder.

Forte…

A scream tore from her throat.

High-pitched.

Distressed.

Terrified.

Tormented.

Snapped.

Shaken from reality…

She had pulled the trigger.

A shot rang in the air.

Almost propelling her onto the ground.

Ringing.

Piercing.

Sanctity broken.

The shell was broken.

She shut her eyes.

And looked.

Smoke was billowing listlessly from a hole from the gunshot.

Relief.

Great distress.

It missed.

It missed.

She lowered the gun.

Held it at her side.

And let go.

The object heavy…

She fell onto her knees.

Her heart hammering in her chest.

Nonstop.

Frenetic.

"Just as I thought."

He chuckled, darkly.

"You couldn't kill me."

He walked over to her.

Footsteps almost echoing in her head.

She blinked.

Blank.

He kneeled down next to her.

Close.

Very close.

Too close.

"Just as you couldn't kill anything else in this world."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and leaned in so that his lips would rush against the shell of her ear.

"Looks like you're not losing anything after all, my dear Serenity."

She didn't blink.

Didn't even wince.

Not even when his lips moved downward to her neck, his breath hot upon her cold flesh.

His hand stealthily moved from her shoulder and went towards her chest, the hand roughly caressing one of her buxom breasts.

She flinched.

A gasp made itself known.

He grinned fiendishly.

A tongue marked a wet trail on her throat.

A marking.

A demon tongue.

Replicating over and over.

All over her.

All over her pure and clean form.

Which never was pure in the first lace.

The feeling.

Replicated over and over.

All over.

Until she had no choice but to scream.

_**(A.N: For **_**DarkShadowRose1. **_**You said you wanted to have a Marik/Serenity story, so here it is.) **_


End file.
